


If At First You Don't Succeed

by fettuccinealfredo



Category: Hockey RPF, Washington Capitals - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Kisses, M/M, Wilso is upset, sad comfort fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccinealfredo/pseuds/fettuccinealfredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know babe,” Mike says looking down on him stroking the hair off his face, “I'm sorry.” </p><p>“Stupid, just stupid. We were so close and then fucking-” Tom's voice cracks as the first couple of tears slip out of his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If At First You Don't Succeed

Tom slams the door to their apartment open so hard that the pictures on the wall rattle. Mike understands why he's upset, that loss to the Islanders was utter shit and they should have won, but he knows he has to remain the calm one cause he knows how Tom gets. He heads to the fridge to grab a beer as Tom storms past and goes into his room. Mike knows he's gonna go sulk, take a shower, and then eventually come out and sulk with Mike on the couch so Mike takes his customary position and turns the TV on to something that isn't the news or sports related. He nurses his beer for about 30 minutes and lounges until he hears Tom’s door open quietly. He doesn't turn his attention away from the TV but he does here the other boy open the fridge, grab a beer, and pad over to the couch to sit right down next to him. Mike waits a second and then puts his arm around Tom, allowing the other boy to put his head in his lap. They sit in silence for a little while longer, both lost in their own minds, before Tom finally breaks the silence murmuring, 

“We should have won it. We should have won it for Holtby.”

“I know babe,” Mike says looking down on him stroking the hair off his face, “I'm sorry.” 

“Stupid, just stupid. We were so close and then fucking-” Tom's voice cracks as the first couple of tears slip out of his eyes. 

“Hey, hey none of that Tommy,” Mike croons as he makes Tom get up into a sitting position and then hugs him. “I know we should have won for Holtby but you saw how he was fine with it. You know he isn't that upset over it.”

Tom sniffles into his chest mumbling, “He is upset though. I know it.”

“We're all upset babe. There is always next game.” 

Tom sniffles a bit more before finally lift his head from where it was buried in Mike's chest.

“At least there was one good part of this game,” he says.

“Yeah? What was that?” Mike asks swiping the last tear from his cheek.

“You got to play.” 

Mike looks up into Tom's eyes at that, feeling his whole being swell with fondness for the younger boy. He leans forward and kisses him lightly on the lips before Tom surges forward and deepens it. They sit there on the couch making out for a while before Mike breaks away looking once more into Tom's blue eyes as he leans his forehead against his. 

“I love you Tom,” Mike says, voice barely a whisper. 

“I love you too Mikey,” Tom mumbles before sealing the space between them once more. 

Tonight's game might have sucked ass, but Mike wouldn't trade this moment for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend wrote this for me to feel better after the boys lost to the Islanders on the night Holtby was supposed to tie the record and she doesn't have an account so I'm posting for her here. You can go visit her on ahhh-hell-nope.tumblr.com and tell her she is a wonderful person.


End file.
